dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Earthling
are the inhabitants of planet Earth. The term is used inclusively to refer to all of the intelligent races native to the planet, including humans, anthropomorphs, and monsters. Earthlings are typically among the weakest races in the Dragon Ball universe, with the average human's power level reading only in the single or double digits. Throughout the series, only a few Earthlings show a reasonable aptitude in martial arts on the galactic scale. Nonetheless, they play a predominant role in almost every media in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise, a result of Earth's pride of place as the series' primary setting. Overview Races "Earthling" is sometimes used synonymously with "human," but the planet is actually host to many sapient lifeforms, including anthropomorphic animals. Indeed, Earthlings are led by an anthropomorphic dog named King Furry. Human-type Human-type Earthlings are the most common type of Earthling to appear in the series. Statistically, 75% of Earthlings are standard human-type (Homo sapiens).Daizenshuu 4, 1995''Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Animal-type '''Animal-type Earthlings', also known as "Beastmen", are the second most common type of Earthling to appear in the series. Statistically, 17% of Earthlings are animal-type. Animal-type Earthlings come in numerous varieties, for example: anthropomorphic dogs. Human-type Earthlings can become Animal-type Earthlings by utilizing the Animorphaline drug."Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, "Animorphaline Accident" Monster-type Monster-type Earthlings are the least common of the three primary Earthling types. Statistically, 7% of Earthlings are monster-type. The most notable monster-type to appear in the series being Emperor Pilaf. Hybrids Statistically, 1% of Earthlings are half-breeds with some other race. Saiyan-Human hybrids exist due to the Son family and Brief family. Tien Shinhan and Jajee are the hybrid descendants of Three-Eyed People-Earthling hybrids. Lycants (リカント) are Animal-Monster hybrids that appear in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden. Naming It is rare for Earthlings to have family names.Dragon Ball chapter 425, "Revealed!!!" The Son family is the only known example of an Earthling family with a surname in the original version of the manga. (The Brief family is an exception in the English dubs of the anime.) As such, if someone were to have a title, such as "Doctor," it would come before their first name as they possess no last name (for example: Dr. Brief). Despite this, in the English dub, for example, there are a number of characters (namely tertiary) whom have surnames, likely to give more individual identity to the Earthlings. Earthlings are named after a wide variety of objects, though they are often named for different foods or food-related items. Vegeta Jr. is the first member of the Brief Family to have a name that is of Saiyan origin as he is the fifth person in his family to bare the name Vegeta, being named after his ancestor Prince Vegeta IV. Vegeta also planned to give his daughter the Saiyan name Eschalot but Bulma beat him to it and named her Bulla. The Saiyan, Kakarot, was given the Earthling name of Son Goku by his adoptive Grandpa Gohan, though the other surviving pure Saiyans such as Vegeta tend to refer to Goku by his birth name and in Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Goku gives both names when he introduces himself to Broly and his two companions. However, the Saiyans of Universe 6 tend to refer to him as Goku instead of Kakarot. Physiology With the exception of some uncommon hair colors (e.g. blue, pink, green, and a few others) and occasionally odd features (ranging from longer lifespans to werewolfism), Dragon Ball humans are identical to their real-life counterparts. Earthlings in Dragon Ball seem to be able to utilize or be affected by certain elements of magic, with Fortuneteller Baba being one of the prime examples. Some Earthlings have rare odd psychological traits that manifest physically, such as Launch's personality and appearance changing together when she sneezes from the blue-haired Good Launch to the blonde-haired Bad Launch, or Man-Wolf's transformation from a Wolf Animal-type Earthling to a Human-type Earthling when he sees or believes he is seeing a full moon via hypnosis. Akira Toriyama himself has admitted to lack of forethought or planning when it comes to the details of Dragon Ball's story, which accounts for some of the strange occurrences and plot holes. Power When compared to other races of Dragon Ball, the average Earthling is significantly weaker. It is said that a single Saiyan infant would be capable of destroying the average human population on its own (in fact, Goku was sent as an infant to Earth for that exact purpose). The only "normal" Earthling whose power level is reported in the manga and anime is a farmer, whose power level is 5 according to Raditz's scouter. Other "normal" Earthlings are given power levels in other media: Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game gives Dr. Brief a power level of 12 and Bulma a power level of 16, and the movie pamphlets for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might give Good Launch a power level of 18 and Mai a power level of 20. At the peak power to which a human-type Earthling can get without possessing ki manipulation or special powers, they can perform feats like destroying walls with physical blows, leaping great heights, moving fast enough to appear invisible to an ordinary human, and, in the anime, even pulling buses and punching through metal. Prime examples of a peak-powered human-type Earthling are Bora, Pamput, King Chappa, Nam and Mr. Satan. Earthlings make up for their lack of physical strength by using weapons and technology. Various characters have at times employed firearms (e.g. guns), explosives (like bazookas and grenades), mechanized weaponry, and robotic suits as means of fighting. While these weapons can be deadly to the average Earthling, they are largely or completely ineffective against super-humans, androids, and many extraterrestrial races. Before Kami and Dende, most of the Earth's Guardians were pure hearted mortal Earthlings who had proven themselves worthy of the position such as Kami's predecessor before his death showing Earthlings can hold divine positions such as Guardian. Organized forces The Earthlings have a large military that has appeared at various times throughout the series. It consists of ground troops, tanks, fighter jets, and large naval ships. Earth's military usually appears when attempting to defeat the various villains that cause massive damage to the Earth (like Cell and Majin Buu), but it is always easily wiped out without causing any damage to the super villains. It could be assumed that large scale wars have taken place in the Dragon World, much like they have in the real world. However, since the Dragon World is united into a single, global monarchy, it is unknown what purpose the military serves when villains are not terrorizing the Earth. It may be possible that King Piccolo's original appearance some 300 years before the events of Dragon Ball encouraged the then-king to create a military for just such purposes. Given the existence of the Red Ribbon Army a criminal military organization that sought to conquer the world it is possible that the military exists to protect the government from the threat posed by such an organization and any others like it. Each jurisdiction of Dragon World is also host to a non-militarized police force of some kind. When not facing a global threat, law enforcement and security operations likely devolve to them. Superhumans While low power levels are characteristic of the average Earthling, there are a fair number of powerful "superhumans," including: Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Mercenary Tao, Master Shen, Yajirobe, Grandpa Gohan, Olibu, Uub, Lapis, Lazuli, General Blue, and Videl (among others). Many of these human fighters are also Z Fighters. These few humans have trained their bodies greatly, and have achieved superhuman physical capabilities through the mastery and use of ki. For example, while training under King Kai during the anime-only sections of the Frieza Saga, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu were able to trouble Piccolo and later defeat the members of the Ginyu Force. Another showcase of an Earthling's power is that, even with only a small handful, they were easily able to defeat hundreds of soldiers in the employ of the Frieza Force. Even Goku himself is comfortable recruiting some of them for his team in the Tournament of Power, where they more than carried their weight against powerful alien warriors from other universes. However, even with such abilities, this select group of humans is still considerably weaker than similar warriors of some alien races with the same ki manipulation abilities, including Saiyans, Namekians, Frieza's race, and Majin, although these races are considered exceptionally powerful to any standard. As stated in the manga, it is possible for any human to use their ki and enhance their body like the Z Fighters. Nonetheless, as specified by Master Roshi, such training is extremely difficult and may lead to the person's death if done incorrectly. For example, Gohan easily teaches Videl how to use ki to fly, but since her body was not trained properly, she cannot tolerate high-speed flight and is limited in how fast she can go, and according to Daizenshuu, no matter how much an Earthling trains, they won't ever be able to individually stand up to a single Saiyan, in terms of raw power. In the Universe Survival Saga, Tien's new dojo teaches his students on how to channel their ki energy, although none could yet perform a single, simple Ki Blast. Even highly trained and experienced Earthling martial arts grandmasters like Master Roshi and Master Mutaito died when they used the Evil Containment Wave, while more powerful fighters such as Goku, Future Trunks, and Kami could use the technique without dying, or losing too much power. Tien Shinhan himself was able to survive his usage of the technique, although it should be noted that he is a hybrid descendant of the Three-Eyed People, a clan with enormous physical resilience, and has experience with techniques potentially lethal to the user such as the Tri-Beam. The likes of Lapis (Android 17) and Lazuli (Android 18), did not gain their superhuman traits naturally and instead had their bodies reconstructed into cyborgs using reconstructed bio-organic parts to make them incredibly powerful and possess an infinite energy supply that gives them infinite stamina. As both are Biotechnological types/Infinite Energy Models, they possess little to no robotic parts and the alterations to their being is simply a result of their organic matter being reconstructed.Daizenshuu 4 While Mr. Satan is considered to be the world's strongest man by Earthlings—and has indeed showcased some degree of superhuman strength (although for comical purposes only)—in reality, he pales in comparison to Earthlings like Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha, each of whom is much more powerful. However, this is mostly due to the fact that these humans were granted more opportunities to increase their strength; for example, Krillin had his potential unlocked by Guru and was (like Yamcha) trained by Master Roshi, whose training consists of increasing one's physical abilities to superhuman levels. Tien and Chiaotzu also gained a basic competency in ki-based techniques from Master Shen. Likewise Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu would later train in Other World under King Kai, whose teaching consists of advanced ki control and gravity-based training. However, it should be noted that all of the Earthling Z-Warriors are exceptionally talented and prodigious in mastering both ki and martial arts. Even before any advanced training or knowledge of the usage of ki, Yamcha was physically strong enough to break stones or perform a kiai and, alongside Krillin, was able to perform a Kamehameha in less than 4 years, a task that was said by Master Roshi to have taken him 50 years of training. Both of them also grew stronger much faster than his previous students, Ox-King and Grandpa Gohan, further showcasing their prodigious abilities and talent. Another good example of a prodigy Earthling is Yajirobe, who was strong enough to kill a Mutant Namekian just with his natural power, and with no formal ki or physical training. Tien Shinhan himself is said to be such a prodigy that he is able to perform a technique just by watching it once, a fact that was proven true when he replicated Master Roshi's Kamehameha after seeing it for the first time (though it should be noted that his Mimicry ability is limited by his own power), and at the time, he possessed more than enough ability to perform such technique without much difficulty. The strongest Superhuman shown in the series was Uub, the Earthling reincarnation of Kid Buu, who, as a result of being his reincarnation, possessed incredible potential, and was a gifted martial artist even at a young age. While he lacks the regeneration abilities and body manipulation of the Majin race, he does gain Majin Buu's magical abilities such as the Transfiguration Beam later in the Dragon Ball GT series, although he first had to merge with Good Buu to achieve such feat. It should be noted, however, that much of his actual power comes from being Kid Buu's reincarnation, an advantage no other Earthling will likely have. It is important to mention that if a Superhuman wants to stay that strong, compared to other non-trained Earthlings, they need to consistently train, otherwise their bodies will become weak to the point where bullets can damage and potentially kill them, if given the chance, unlike Saiyans who can keep their physical prowess for much longer durations, even after taking long breaks from trainings, such as Gohan. Also, while a Superhuman does indeed seem to age at a slower rate when training consistently, their bodies will eventually start to naturally age, causing them to lose the ability to handle most of their power properly, compared to the amount they could release in their prime. Strength Trained Earthling warriors like Master Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien, have immense physical strength, entering the early realms of superhuman capacity, easily capable of breaking boulders or most metallic objects with simple kicks and punches, or lift amounts of weight no un-trained normal Earthling could. The most powerful among them are capable of inflicting at least modest damage to far more powerful alien foes. Speed While not as fast as powerful members of races like the Saiyans or Namekians, trained humans are able to move or fly at moderately high superhuman speeds, with the most powerful of them being able to move faster than the speed of sound, easily able to outclass or catch bullets, and keep up with a Saiyan's basic speed. Krillin himself demonstrated that by flying at his full power, he could catch up with Bulma's plane-jet, faster than Goku's Flying Nimbus could a few years earlier, demonstrating that at full power, highly trained Earthlings can fly at least faster than 1852 km/h (Mach 1.5). Durability Trained super-humans have immensely tough bodies, capable of easily surviving bullets or even physical attacks and energy blasts from powerful Alien foes (including an attack from those who possess godly ki). Master Roshi once showcased the ability to survive a direct impact from a bolt of lightning while he was training, while the comparatively weak Bora was able to resist an massive barrage of bullets from the Red Ribbon Army soldiers that were hunting him. Despite this, super-humans can be injured by incoming projectiles if they are not focused on resisting the incoming bullet, as Krillin was once hurt while saving a fellow Police officer, although Krillin himself attributed this to being severely out of shape, due to the fact that he hadn't trained for years. Energy manipulation Earthlings' capacity for energy manipulation is widely variable. They can have anywhere from a basic to advanced grasp of ki-based powers, depending on innate talent, intensity and duration of training and experience. More advanced examples include the Turtle School's Kamehameha technique and the Crane School's Dodon Ray. Some of the more powerful Earthlings develop even further advanced ki techniques, such as Krillin's Destructo Disc and Tien Shinhan's Tri-Beam attack. With enough physical power and proper ki training, Earthlings are able to generate very powerful energy blasts, enough to easily cause big explosions, or, when going absolute full-power, even destroy an astronomical object the size of Earth's moon. A single, basic energy blast from Mercenary Tao—a relatively powerful superhuman—is easily capable of killing an ordinary person. However, if a person with no proper physical or ki training attempts to do a ki-based attack, the energy produced will dissipate within seconds. Videl, who can produce energy blasts but lacks proper training, displays little to no control over her ki blasts' power and direction. However, in the some video games such as the Xenoverse series, her ability to use ki-based attacks is far better than the main series allowing her to fire standard ki blasts, Energy Shot, Rolling Bullet, Consecutive Energy Blast, Full Power Energy Blast Volley, and even a Full Power Energy Wave. However, her ability to fire Charged Ki Blasts was removed in Xenoverse 2. Magic Some Earthlings such are shown to be capable of using Magic, magical techniques, or mystical items. Certain female Earthlings such as Fortuneteller Baba and Yurin in Dragon Ball Super are shown to be capable of witchcraft. While Baba is shown to be capable of bring back the dead to life for a single day, and is also well known for her Divination ability, Yurin is not as experienced, or powerful, as Baba, but she is capable of using talismans to turn Earthlings into Jiang Shi which she can control. Lifespan While the average lifespan of regular human beings seems to be largely equal to that of their real-life counterparts (75 to 90 years, with longer, natural exceptions), there are a handful of humans who have lived well over 150 years, and are still functionally healthy. However, it should be noted that these exceptions could very well be caused by either external magical intervenience or training into superhuman physical prowess, such as Fortuneteller Baba and Master Roshi. Reproduction Human-type Earthlings are a sexually dimorphic race. They reproduce sexually, with a full-term pregnancy lasting roughly nine months. The mating habits of non-human-type Earthlings are not known. Presumably, they conform to the types of reproduction common to their class or kind. It should be noted that certain Earthling types can be attracted to Earthlings of a different type as the Animal-Type Oolong has been shown to have an attraction to Human-type females and even kidnapped several Human-type females to be his bride. Additionally, the Monster-Type Emperor Pilaf is shown to have Dirty magazines featuring Animal-Type Earthlings and Gokuden 3 features Animal/Monster-Type hybrids implying different Earthling types can interbreed to produce hybrids. Hybridization Humans and Saiyans are able to produce fertile offspring. These so-called "half-Saiyans" include Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bulla. How this hybridization is possible has never been officially explained. However, while these offspring possess immense power, and, in the case of Gohan, have near-unlimited potential, they lack some of the traits of their full-blooded brethren, such as their static (non-growing) black hair. Still, their ki manipulation abilities are still far superior to that of normal Earthlings, and they are just as physically powerful as any other Saiyan, to the point where even after taking year-long breaks from their trainings, their bodies don't get that much weak, and are still capable of literally taking anything a normal Earthling could throw at them, such as bullets, missiles, explosions, etc. They also possess the Saiyan Power to grow stronger after healing from near fatal injuries, and are capable of transforming into various degrees of Super Saiyan. Gohan is unique in that he is the only known hybrid to have been born with a tail granting him the ability to transform into a Great Ape and, in Dragon Ball Heroes, a Super Saiyan 4, a state previously thought to be accessible only by full-blooded Saiyan warriors, as even a slight change in their DNA, such as a Tuffle Parasite, can block them from accessing the form. It is known that in the past, the Three-Eyed People and Human-type Earthlings produced hybrid offspring, with Tien Shinhan being one of their descendants. Another descendant of these Earthling/Three-Eyed People hybrids is the Earthling martial artist Jajee a minor playable character from Dragon Ball Fusions. The capability of reproduction between non-human-type Earthlings and other extraterrestrial races, or with human-type Earthlings, is not known, and has never been seen. Other universes In Dragon Ball Super, it is stated that the Earthlings from Universe 6 were wiped out a long time ago due to a war breaking out. After learning that the Earthlings made incredible delicacies, Champa decides to challenge Beerus in order to take over Universe 7's Earth in the Tournament of Destroyers consisting of five-on-five combat, using warriors from their own universes. After the tournament, the Earthlings of Universe 6 were brought back from extinction through a wish from the Super Dragon Balls. However, they were erased with the rest of Universe 6 after Team Universe 6 lost in the Tournament of Power. They were later revived when the erased universes were restored. Transformations and Power-Ups Rage Mode An enraged state useable by Human-type Earthlings, however it is only ever displayed by Kung Fu practitioner and Penguin Village resident Tsukutsun Tsun in Dr. Slump. In this state, his muscle mass increases, eyes go blank, and his hair becomes spiky. Additionally his power level increases to the point of being stronger than the Android Arale Norimaki. It is unknown if this transformation has any connection to Tsukutsun Tsun's Tiger form. Weretiger Tsukutsun Tsun has an odd condition where he transforms from a Human-type Earthling to a Tiger Animal-Type Earthling whenever a biological female touches him and can only change back when a biological male touches him. However mechanical Androids like Arale does not trigger his transformation into a Tiger due to her not being biologically female as she is a mechanical Android modelled after a human female. It is likely that a male Android like Obotchaman would not reverse the transformation due to him being mechanical like Arale. Power Pole Pro A "transformation" usable by Earthlings, where upon they call upon a Flying Nimbus and equip a Power Pole in order to increase their combat capabilities. Max Power A powerful transformed state usable by Human-type Earthlings, however it is only ever displayed by the Turtle Hermit Roshi. In this form, a human's appearance changes dramatically, gaining a massive increase in strength and muscle mass. Wereman A odd psychosomatic transformation that causes the Wolf Animal-type Earthling Man-Wolf to transform into a Human-type Earthling after seeing the full moon or being hypnotized to believe he is seeing the full moon. Unlike the Saiyan race's Great Ape and Golden Great Ape forms, this transformation does not involve Blutz Waves as it is completely psychosomatic as Man-Wolf's mind can be tricked into transforming with hypnosis. The transformation is also effectively a reverse of the traditional werewolf as it is a humanoid Wolf transforming into a human. Undead Through different circumstances such as curses, Human-type Earthlings can revive as undead creatures, like zombies or mummies. Ghost After death, some Earthlings can become ghosts usually due to unfinished business or to haunt the living. As incorporeal spirits, Earthling ghosts are generally invulnerable to physical attacks. However they are vulnerable to techniques capable of destroying their soul such as a God of Destruction's Hakai or Omni-King Zeno's Erase. Artifical modification A permanent enhancement which turns the Human part-android, several different types of artificially-enhanced humans have been shown, such as Mercenary Tao, Lapis (Android 17), Lazuli (Android 18), Dr. Wheelo, Dr. Gero (Android 20), and the unnamed human mother of Android 16's human template (Android 21). Five types of technologically-enhanced Humans appear: the first is Cyborg Tao - who gained crude cybernetic parts to his body becoming an ordinary Cyborg; the second is Wheelo - who simply implanted his brain into a mech suit; the third is Android 20 - who possessed a half-human, half-robot body; the fourth are Androids 17 and 18 - who possess little to no cybernetic parts and are instead Humans with reconstructed organic matter that have unlimited energy and age slower than normal Human-type Earthlings, and the fifth is Android 21 who is a human converted into a Bio-Android made from the cells of countless scientific researchers and fighters including Cell and Majin Buu though unfortunately her Majin cells are beyond the understanding of mortal Earthling science and went out of control causing her original personality to develop an insatiable hunger that fractured her psyche creating a evil split personality that fully gave into her hunger. Depending on the technology used to modify and enhance them, some Androids like 17, 18, and 20 lack ki signatures, while others such as Mercenary Tao and Dr. Wheelo are still detectable. The power possessed by these modified humans also varies depending on the technology used to modify them. For example, the more crude cyborgs—Cyborg Tao and Wheelo—were completely outclassed by the later, more advanced cyborgs such as 17, 18, and 20. Humans have also been known to modify themselves into Bio Mechs - muscular cyborgs with an extending claw, and Mechanoids - cyborgs who can roll into a metal ball. Ordinary Cyborgs can be enhanced into Hyper Cyborgs, Mechanoids can be enhanced into Power Mechanoids and Bio Mechs can be enhanced into Ultra Bio Mechs. Hidden Potential As shown by Krillin during the Namek Saga, Earthlings can have their hidden potential unlocked to use their full potential at the time it was released. As a result, their power level increases and produce a white aura when powering up. In the Xenoverse series, the Earthling Future Warriors can use the Potential Unleashed (which appears under then name Unlock Potential in Xenoverse despite being acquired through Old Kai's Unlock Ability) to access a state that brings out their full dormant potential and focus it to push their power well-beyond their normal limits and gives the user a vivid silver-white aura that causes the users body to emit a whitish glow. Though Potential Unleashed appears under its proper name in Xenoverse 2, it is acquired through completing the Patroller Academy Advancement Test for Super Class and Elder Kai's ritual is absent though this may be due to Elder Kai being in charge of the academy and is the one who oversees the test itself. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Unlock Potential is a supportive technique that allows the user to draw out any ally's hidden potential granting them the Release status effect which causes them to inflict 1.5 times the damage during their next turn. However the Release effect only lasts for one turn and their hidden potential is not unlocked permanently nor can the user utilize the technique to grant Release status to themselves. Demon Clan In the Garlic Jr. Saga, Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys use the Black Water Mist to turn most of the Earthling population into demonic vampire-like Demon clansmen who worship Garlic Jr. Once the mist infects a person, their inhibitions they would normally suppress such as greed are released to the point they are willing to kill for riches or power. Even the pure hearted like Chi-Chi can be effected turning her into cold hearted ruthless woman who was willing to harm and potentially kill her own son Gohan. Chi-Chi, Bulma, Yamcha, and Master Roshi were all infected along with most of the Earthling population save for Krillin, Maron, Gohan, Yajirobe, and Korin. If the infection is not cured with the Sacred Water within 24 hours, this transformation becomes permanent. Additionally. the infected person can infect others by biting them. Through unknown means Krillin was able to mimic the form's appearance when pretended to be infected after being bitten by Piccolo who also pretended to be infected, but was immune to being infected apparently due to having been born a Namekian Demon clansman. Both Krillin and Piccolo pretended to be infected to free Kami and Mr. Popo so they could retrieve the Sacred Water to cure the infected. Majin Fighter Earthlings with evil in their hearts can have their potential unlocked at the cost of falling under Babidi's control, becoming Majin Fighters. The likes of Spopovich and Yamu became more muscular and extremely durable capable of surviving damage that would kill a normal person. They also gain access to advanced abilities such as ki control allowing them to fly and fire ki blasts. However they can still be killed by explosive techniques. Like others controlled by Babidi, some individuals can retain their sense of sanity, reason, and restraint as shown by Yamu while others become incredibly aggressive and brutish to the point of near insanity as shown by Spopovich. Majin Fighter can also be transformed into Elite Majin Fighters - who have slightly darkened skin, and Super Majin Fighters - whose skin has turned purple. Kaio-ken Earthlings are shown to be capable of using the Kaio-ken and its 3x, x4, and x20 multipliers to power-up in several video games such as Supersonic Warriors, Dragon Ball Online, and the Xenoverse series. In Dragon Ball Online, King Kai teaches the technique to the people of Earth. In the Xenoverse series, it appears as an obtainable skill that functions as a transformation. When using the technique, an Earthlings' ki is multiplied for a heart beat thus increasing their speed and power level. Though the power-up comes with the downside of taking a toll on the user's body and could potential kill them if they multiply their base ki too much as it could either obliterate them or severely injure them. Additionally in Xenoverse 2 the Future Warrior can obtain Kaio-ken based skills such as Kaio-ken Attack, Kaio-ken Kamehameha, x4 Kaio-ken Kamehameha, and X20 Kaio-ken Kamehameha which can be used in conjunction with the Kaio-ken Awoken Skill or separately. In some of those video games, Krillin and Yamcha are users of this power-up. No Ego Zone By learning perfect ki control to the point that no ki leaks out of the user, an Earthling can greatly power up, with this power up the user gains a white aura outline, and a focused white aura around their fists. Krillin is the only user of this power up, which he learned in the Forest of Terror. Jiang Shi In Dragon Ball Super, it is shown that Earthlings can be transformed into Jiang Shi through witchcraft by placing a special talisman on their forehead which allows the user to control the transformed Jiang Shi. As a Jiang Shi, an Earthlings full power is released allowing them to fight at their maximum power giving the one controlling them powerful minions especially if they are already powerful fighters and/or martial artists. This is shown when Yurin used her witchcraft to turn Master Roshi into a Jiang Shi which caused him to power up to 100% Max Power making him strong enough to hold his own against Tien's Four Witches Technique and Goku in his base form. However the one controlling the Jiang Shi must give commands in order to the Jiang Shi they control to act as Master Roshi did nothing to counter Goku's Kamehameha as Yurin had not commanded him to counter or avoid the attack. Also the transformation can be easily countered by pulling off the talisman if the victim is weak, or if they are strong like Master Roshi, dealing a great deal of damage to them will separate them from the dark magical energy controlling them, burning the talisman off as shown by Master Roshi after he was damaged by Goku's Kamehameha which ended up freeing him from Yurin's control. Once the talisman is removed the victim returns to a normal Earthling. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' avatar Using the advanced time manipulating properties of the Dragon Ball Heroes machines, Humans are able to take on the form of a member of one of the following: Saiyan (and several of their forms), Namekian, Majin, Frieza Clan, Android (and Bio-Android), or Supreme Kai. They can further power up using Class-up, Super Class-up, and God Class-up. Awakened Mode A state achieved by Kenzo in Despo FighterZ. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Great Ox (大牛) and Fierce Ox (猛牛) are two types of Animal-type Earthlings who appear as enemies. It is explained in Dragon Ball Online that, after Gohan writes the book Groundbreaking Science in Age 804 that unveils the secrets of ki control (Spiritualist) and advanced martial arts (Martial Artist), fighting becomes incredibly popular amongst the Humans, thus ushering in a new age of Human warriors after the Dragon Team's end. One section of Gohan's book explains that the dense material Katchin could be 'cut.' What this means is unknown. Gohan might have meant that it could be turned into weapons like swords, or could be sliced through with a powerful enough strike, as he had failed to do years earlier with the Z Sword. Nevertheless, this intrigued Trunks and Goten. Meanwhile, after reading Groundbreaking Science, some humans became intrigued with the idea of channeling their ki energy into swords to increase striking speed and power. To instruct this newer generation of heroes, Trunks and Goten create the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School. This training proved effective, as in Age 820 remnants of the Frieza Force attacked Earth and were fended off with much help from the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School. Meanwhile, Master Roshi had wished to return to teaching, but felt that he was too old to possibly instruct new warriors. In order to succeed his teacher, Krillin created the New Turtle School that emphasized teamwork. While Krillin had fought many major battles alongside the Z Fighters, in his experience, he learned that teamwork was most effective. Tien Shinhan formed an opposing school, based on his belief that even the greatest enemy could be completely destroyed with a strong enough ki attack (as when Kid Buu was defeated by Goku's Super Spirit Bomb). His New Crane School would emphasize producing powerful ki attacks at the cost of health, rather than actual energy itself. The revival of these schools greatly aides the Humans in their conjoined efforts to stop the game's central villain, Mira, who seeks to obtain the DNA of Earth's greatest hero: Goku. As of Age 1000, the human race has become cross-bred with the Saiyan race via Goku and Vegeta's descendants. Many believe that the race holds a powerful, hidden potential due to their part-Saiyan blood. As such, in-game, the Super Saiyan transformation is granted to them by Shenron. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Human (referred to as "Earthling") is one of the Future Warrior's selectable races. In this game, Human's have fairly balanced stats, offering the well-rounded option for players who don't necessary favor offense over defense or vice-versa. Their Ki refills automatically, with their attack power increasing when their Ki is at maximum. Unlike Dragon Ball Online, they are unable to use the Super Saiyan transformations, though they can use Kaio-ken, Kaio-ken x3, and Kaio-ken x20. By training under Old Kai, they can also undergo his ritual to access their Unlocked Potential. The balanced stats of the Human race, plus the automatic Ki regeneration ability, makes them much easier to learn and use than other races. In the Parallel Quests, if the selected Future Warrior's race is Earthling, other Human characters (like Yamcha and Krillin) will acknowledge them as an equal and will fight with all their strength, whereas non-human characters (like Vegeta, Frieza and Cell) will underestimate them. Interestingly, a human Future Warrior can reach incredibly high levels of power to the point where they are able to fight against the likes of Beerus, Demigra, Broly, Golden Frieza, Great Ape Baby, Super 17, and even the Shadow Dragons - this fact is doubly impressive, considering that these key opponents are so powerful to the point that it is far beyond what Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, or Master Roshi can handle. On the flip side, several mentors will make note of their abnormal strength that far surpasses regular Earthling standards. Cell himself had stated that if he absorbed them instead of regular Earthlings, then he could've reached his perfect form faster. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Earthling is, once again, one of the 5 selectable races. Like the prequel, they have balanced stats, automatic Ki recovery and their attack power increases when their Ki is maxed out. At the beginning of the game, the Earthling will be at Satan House before Old Kai tells them to make their way to Conton City. If an Earthling Future Warrior visits and accepts Hercule's request at the latter's mansion, they can obtain extra Zeni when they complete his missions. An Earthling Future Warrior has a unique transformation of their own called Power Pole Pro, where they summon the Flying Nimbus and wield the Power Pole. The Power Pole Pro Awoken Skill can be obtained by reaching Level 35 and joining the Saiya Squad inside the Satan House time rift anomaly. This will cause Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 to suggest they come up with something unique to help them stand out. The Warrior must then speak to both Jaco and Mr. Satan. Jaco will suggest they find some kind of weapon and Mr. Satan will suggest a cool vehicle. The warrior must then return to Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 to tell them what they have come up with leading to Satan House Quest: "Earthling Awakening" where they face off against Great Saiyaman 1 & Great Saiyaman 2, unlocking the skill mid-battle. They must then defeat Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 after they revive to complete the mission and unlock the skill permanently. Like in the previous game, their abnormal power levels are noted to rival that of Saiyans and the other 3 races. A true testament to their might is that they can fight against the likes of Cooler, Jamenba, Kid Buu, Mira, Masked Saiyan, Whis, Hit, Zamasu, Goku Black, as well as the latter two's fusion form. Additionally according to Future Zamasu, through their training the Earthling Future Warrior developed a faint amount of Godly ki and decides to train them intrigued by their power. Many Earthling Instructors are amazed and even encouraged to see an Earthling with their level of power. Even Hit is forced to change his first impression of Earthlings after training with the Future Warrior. Additionally, Bojack will ask the Saiyan Future Warrior if one of their parents was an Earthling as he wonders if they are a Saiyan/Earthling hybrid like Gohan. However, it is implied that the Saiyan Future Warrior is pure Saiyan as there is no indication of hybridization among the Saiyan Time Patrollers in the Xenoverse series. Mr. Satan is still respected by the Earthling Time Patrollers even though knowledge of his true history is known to the Time Patrol, though given his role in helping 16 reach Gohan during the Cell Games, befriending Majin Buu, and using his greatest power (persuasion) to help gather energy for the Super Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu, Mr. Satan retains his heroic status in the eyes of most Time Patrollers including his fellow Earthlings. Additionally, Mr. Satan's friendship with Buu is recognized among some of the Majin as an important part of their race's history as Majin Buu found Bob & Margaret in Mr. Satan's room which lead to the creation of the Majin race which is another reason why he is still respected. Mr. Satan is respected enough that a promotional Figure Battle at the Hero Colosseum between Mr. Satan and the Future Warrior is enough to generate interest in Hero Figures and Figure Battles among the Earthling Time Patrollers, showing that he is still a champion and hero in the eyes of most Earthlings. Some alien instructors will become shocked that an Earthling could reach such a high level of power. Like with other races, the Earthling Future Warrior's potential is said to be almost limitless which is proven by the fact they have their hidden potential drawn out by Guru several times in addition to acquiring Potential Unleashed through their final Advancement Test which is overseen by Old Kai. Also, if the Future Warrior wears Krillin's Battle Armor while talking to Frieza, after recognizing it as the armor Krillin wore when Frieza killed him, Frieza will ask the Future Warrior if Earthlings are a noseless species (a reference to Krillin's lack of a nose) out of curiosity. Earthlings can gain the ability to utilize Godly ki through intense training under divine beings or Gods such as Supreme Kais, Angels, or Gods of Destruction. Future Zamasu senses a faint amount of godly ki coming from the Earthling Future Warrior during their initiation test to train under him. It is implied that this is why the Earthling Future Warrior is strong enough to combat godly beings. However they do not gain any form of divine transformation, though if powerful enough they can be considered a potential God of Destruction canidate and Future Zamasu will make them an attendant Supreme Kai if they complete his second lesson. Some Earthlings in Conton City engage in interspecies romance not just with Saiyans but Majin as well. Female Earthling Patroller Mugimo mentions having a date with Male Majin Yoid during Frieza's Siege worrying about getting a black eye if she fights the Frieza Force though she notes he might think she was brave if she gets a graze on his cheek thus can't decide as both options have advantages. Female Earthling Patroller Yuren is suggested to be attracted to her Namekian teammate Piflam though her attraction is implied to be one sided due to Namekian's lack of romantic relationships. In Dragon Ball Fusions, the main custom protagonist Tekka's race is set as Earthling by default in-game and is also depicted as an Earthling in both promotional and related media such as Dragon Ball Fusions the Manga!!. Though they are depicted by default as an Earthling, Tekka is rivals with his Saiyan best friend Pinich and is adapt at fusing via Five-Way Fusion and EX-Fusion. Tekka power unfused is also on par with other B-Rank fighters such as Base Pinich, Kid Goku (while he was training under Kami), Base/SSJ Kid Trunks, Base/SSJ Goten, Base/SSJ Teen Gohan, Pan (GT), Uub (GT), Shin, Pikkon, Jaco, Tien, Krillin, Android 16, Android 17, Android 18, Android 19, Android 20, Base Demon King Piccolo, Turles, Dodoria, Zarbon, Burter, Jeice, Recoome, Captain Ginyu, Dabura, and Nuova Shenron. However they are weaker than A-Rank fighters such as SSJ Pinich though their talent with EX-Fusion allows them become stronger and even increase their Rank based on who they fuse with. Fittingly, Tekka's greatest strength comes from their dedication to martial arts training, teamwork, and the technology of the Metamo-Rings created by Bulma that makes EX-Fusion possible thus Earthling being their default race makes sense as they embody positive traits of Earthlings such as their ingenuity, organisational skills, and use of technology. However it should be noted that in Dragon Ball Fusions certain characters such Earthling made Androids/Bio-Androids and Earthling hybrids are classified as Earthlings. Even fully mechanical Androids like Android 16, Android 19, and Arale Norimaki are classified as such as they are artificial beings designed to mimic Earthlings, while in contrast Android 76 is classified as Namekian due to him being modelled after Namekians and Mecha Goku is classified as Saiyan due to him being modelled after the Saiyan Goku to the point of even having his own version of Goku's Super Saiyan form. Pilaf Machine is also classified as Earthling as it is piloted by the Earthling Pilaf Gang which features a representative all three Earthling types (the Human-type Mai, Animal-type Shu, and Monster-type Pilaf ) and the fact the robot was created using Earthling technology. Cell and the Cell Jr. are classified as Earthlings in the same manner 1/2 Saiyan/Earthling and Three-Eyed People/Earthling hybrids like Tien and Jajee as well as due to their Earthling cells and the fact Cell and the Cell Jr. where created on Earth as well as Cell requiring two Earthling Androids to achieve his perfect form and the Cell Jr being birthed by Perfect Cell when 17 and 18 were still a part of him. However the Saiyan-Earthling hybrid Shalot is classified as a Saiyan as she is only 1/4 Earthling while Pan is classified as Earthling as she is the opposite being 1/4 Saiyan, and similar to Shalot the Saiyan-Offworlder hybrid Mint is classified as Saiyan due to being only 1/4 Offworlder. Saiyan Hybrids that are 1/2 Earthling-Saiyan are classified as Earthlings primarily due to them lacking Saiyan traits such as their love of battle and dedication to training even in peacetime as well as them embracing Earthling culture and values. Mira is classified as an Offworlder due to him being a Demon Realm race Bio-Android. Ultra Fusions initiated by Earthling characters will produce a Earthling Ultra Fusion of the same gender as the Earthling who initiates it. Earthling Ultra Fusions have green-blue hair that aesthetically resembles the Super Saiyan form especially for males as it spikes up. However its resemblance is purely aesthetic as it applies Ultra Fusions made entirely of pure Earthling. Despite the presence of Cell and the Earthling Wanta, Ultra Pinich is classified as a Saiyan due to Pinich initiating the fusion though Frieza and Cell's traits end up becoming dominant resulting in a unique Ultra Fusion that remains fused longer.Ultra Pinich is also likely classified as Saiyan due to his ability to transform into a Golden Great Ape and due three of his fusee having Saiyan genetics with Pinich and Paprika, while Cell has Saiyan cells. Wanta's and Cell's Earthling genetics are also overshadowed by Alien Frieza's Race DNA of Frieza and Cell (who has both Future Frieza and Future King Cold's cells from his timeline), as well as the presence of Cell's Namekian genes. In addition to Tekka, Tekka's Team encounter variou minor Earthling characters from various eras and timelines though like in Xenoverse series and Online these Earthlings can utilize basic ki manipulation to fly and fire ki blasts. Some Earthling characters can utilize power ups such as Kaio-ken, Spirit Bomb Absorption, or Release status granted by allies using Unlock Potential. Some Earthling fighters utilize weapons such as Swords, Power Pole, Present Bombs, Guns, and Ray Guns. Trivia *In Xenoverse 2, if an Earthling Future Warrior speaks to Tien Shinhan as their instructor, he will say that Earthlings like themselves go through twice the training in order to compete against stronger opponents. *In Xenoverse 2, if an Earthling Future Warrior has Hit as their instructor, he's initially deem their race's power level unremarkable. After completing all of his training, he changes his mind and states that while they're not as strong as the other races, they make up for it by their diverse range of techniques and keeping their wits about them as they fight. *In the Xenoverse series, Jaco is surprised that there are three-eyed Earthlings when fighting Tien and notes how odd it is, unaware that Tien is a hybrid Earthling descendant of the Three-Eyed People. *With the exception of Goku's Earthling friends, most of the Human population are completely oblivious to the following things: **Goku and some of his friends either being a Saiyan (Saiyan/Human hybrid), Namekian or Super-Human. **Flight and the ability to channel ki energy. **The Z-Fighters constant battles against several threats, although Mr. Satan gets credited in the end (due to the constant mishap with the cameras, preventing them from viewing the rest of the battle). **The existence of other races in the Universe. ***When they do become aware of some things, their eyes will become wide open, staring in utter shock. However, after the threat is vanquished, they seem to forget all about it. *Most humans were unaware of the nature of ki and advanced martial arts techniques until Age 804 when Gohan's book Groundbreaking Science was released to the general public, introducing knowledge of ki to the Earthling population, leading to a renewed interest in the martial arts which lead to the foundation of the New Turtle School, New Crane School, and Kikoukenjutsu Sword School. As a result, the use of ki and techniques like Flight became more common among the Earthling population. Additionally by Age 850, Earthlings were among several races working for the Time Patrol. *In the filler episode "Plight of the Children", an ordinary officer momentarily moves at blinding speed to catch one the orphans. However, it is likely he is an Earthling police officer who has studied martial arts to be capable of moving at such speed. It should be noted Krillin became a police officer later on in the series, so its really not suprising other Earthling police officers are capable of such feats as law enforcement would be an attractive occupation for Earthlings with said training and capabilities. *In GT, Krillin is the only super-human to have aged, whereas others such as Yamcha and Tien physically remained the same. **Even Future Bulma (whom was never a trained martial artist whatsoever) stays physically the same in Super (despite the years that have passed since the deaths of the Future Android's and Future Cell) however in the Dragon Ball Super anime it is noted by Goku (who was suffering from Delayed Onset Ki Disorder and couldn't use Intant Transmission properly) after encountering a naked Bulma that her breasts are starting to sag much to her embarrassment. She complains about her aging to Goku and Vegeta during the Peaceful World Saga in Dragon Ball Z. ***Additionally it is a running gag that Bulma and Chi-Chi are jealous of their Saiyan husbands aging much slower than them. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Bulma also admits to wanting to use the Dragon Balls to make herself five years younger as any more would be too noticeable. *In Xenoverse 2, if an Earthling Future Warrior speaks to Frieza as their instructor, he'll contemplate destroying Earth due to their potential threat level against his regime (which is exactly the same reason why he destroyed Planet Vegeta several decades ago). Gallery References Site Navigation de:Menschen pt-br:Terráqueo es:Humanos Category:Races * Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Galactic Frieza Army